Operators of wagering game machines (“operators”), e.g., casino operators, typically maintain game history for wagering game machines. For example, operators may utilize a server or other mechanism to monitor and store game events during game play (e.g., button presses, bets, credit balances, intermediate results, final game results, etc.) on the wagering game machines. Operators can use the game events to reproduce games and verify results. In some cases, operators may access game history for dispute resolution (e.g., if a player disputes the results of a wagering game). However, operators may use game history for other purposes, such as to reconstruct games that were interrupted due to power loss, power surges, hardware/software failure, track mode play, etc. In some instances, wagering game machines can use the game history to attract players by replaying wagering games when the machines are not being used.